


化妆间

by siol



Series: 演员paro [2]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 小怪物在镜子里看见褪了一半人皮的自己。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kihara Amata
Series: 演员paro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561963
Kudos: 4





	化妆间

**Author's Note:**

> 演员paro没有写进正文的片段 是木一

方推开化妆间的门，木原在里面等着他，让他穿着水手服带着妆就把他上了。

木原边操他边羞辱他说他居然没让男主演操到屁股，方反唇相讥说你以为谁都像你一样屑吗。木原笑到差点软掉。

“只能说果然还只是小孩子吗，平时嘴毒成那样实际上还是天真到让我有点心痛了啊。不瞒你说，他真的想上你很久了，不过是看在我的面子上没有对你出手罢了。”

方就再也没有讲话。

木原故意在镜子前面操他，抓着方的头发让他看镜子里自己的脸。

男孩的脸快要贴到镜子上，他根本看不清身后木原的表情，只能看到自己狼狈的面无表情的脸。妆花了以后露出与粉底的甜蜜肉色迥异的惨白肤色以及凹陷的眼窝，有一只眼睛的美瞳掉了，红色的虹膜看起来人不人鬼不鬼，像是褪去一半人皮的怪物。

他是一面镜子，一个无貌的怪物 ，精妙地投映他观察到的每一张脸的情绪。他能够假装成任何人，而他本身什么也不是——他的内里空无一物，没有喜怒哀乐，仅仅只是记录和投映。

在交媾中桌面上的瓶瓶罐罐，他用于伪装粉饰的工具在挣扎中被肢体碰倒，接连摔在地上。玻璃破碎的声音，金属在地面上弹射的声音，桌面被规律地撞击发出的声音，纠缠成一支箭矢，径直穿透了他的大脑。

好吵。好不耐。好焦躁。

好痛。好舒服。好难受。

他是一个流动着的空壳，自生下来就带有的缺陷 人性上一道细小的裂缝，在他的童年岁月被无数双肮脏的手无意凿开。木原则暴力地撕开那道裂缝，将他从里到外全然掏空，他再也无法感知到任何情绪。

倘若真是如此的话，那么此刻他感受到的又是何物，来源于谁，投映的对象又是谁呢。

干完以后木原往已经失去力气的方身上扔了几件衣服，就这样把他扔在了沙发上，面对听到响动前来查看情况的惊诧的助手，说臭小鬼又发疯了，把化妆间拆了一遍，现在闹累了睡着了。

方睁着眼，默不作声地听着木原的鬼话，一动不动。躺了一会有点力气以后，就站起来想推门出去，脚险些踩在碎玻璃上。木原扔了双靴子给他，男孩沉默了一会就穿上了。

精液顺着他的大腿流下来，一直流进他的靴子里。


End file.
